Rising Tide/Job Board
---- Welcome to the Rising Tide Job Board. This is where the jobs that guild members can take are located. Everybody is free to submit and take jobs as they please, though I request that you only take one at a time, as jobs are limited, and finish the story before taking another. All you need to do to take a job is leave a comment on this page or otherwise contact me and get an okay. From there, you can put your character's name(s) beside the Progress bullet point, along with the name of the story when you start it. After its completed, just remove the job from this page. Job requests are an easy way to work on and develop your characters personalities and abilities and truly bring them to life. Building connections with others allows you to expand your reach in the community and start teams with people you might not otherwise work with. While I won't hold anyone to strict deadlines, I would like to request that jobs are completed in full and have no less than 1000 words. While I am aware that quantity does not equate to quality, I do think it is necessary to put forth a good effort when fulfilling these jobs. With that said, I hope it doesn't discourage anyone from taking these jobs. Thanks for stopping by and happy writing! Terrain Specialty Shipment: Gold to Kunugi *'Requester:' Andrew Vass *'Location:' Hargeon *'Requirements:' Train Fare *'Mission Level:' C-Class *'Reward:' 75,000 *'Description:' The Vass Company has just struck gold—literally! Large amounts of gold ore were found off the shore of Hargeon and metalsmiths in Kunugi are some of our biggest buyers. A huge shipment of the ore is being delivered by train and I need someone to protect it so it gets to Kunugi safely. There aren't many major dark guilds located near the train tracks but I suggest staying on high alert! There's no telling who might catch wind of this important delivery and its imperative not an ounce of gold is lost in the transport. Don't let me down! *'Progress:' Water Specialty Escort: Vacation in Caelum *'Requester:' Walter Rais *'Location:' Galuna Island *'Requirements:' Tolerance for teenagers *'Mission Level:' B-Class *'Reward:' 180,000 and a 2-week vacation in Caelum *'Description:' My daughter, Sara, is going on a trip to Caelum and she needs an escort across the islands and then back home. My fishing empire has made her a target for many people and I need to make sure my precious Sara isn't harmed while she's on her vacation. Dark mages of all kinds could target her and she needs to be protected! On top of outside threats, Sara has a tendency to be...difficult, especially with strangers. Don't be too hard on her, or your job might get ten times harder. *'Progress:' Air Specialty Escort: Artifact in Joya *'Requester:' Lyla Wright *'Location:' Crocus *'Requirements:' No fear of heights! *'Mission Level:' D-Class *'Description:' I finally got my plane ready for flight and have been offered a job! Its simple, all I need to do is take a distant relative of Fiore's Royal Family to Joya to pick up some artifact and then back to the capital safely. I only need you there in case things get a little chaotic when we land, but I'm pretty new to the scene so I doubt anybody thinks the trip is all that important. *'Reward:' 50,000 *'Progress:' Miscellaneous Jobs Category:Job Board Category:Jobs